Love at First Fight
Love At First Fight is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. This episode features the debut of the Ptera Charge Megazord Tricera Formation. Synopsis Beauticruel plans to use Poisandra's magic paint and brush to make any man fall love in with her; Heckyl devises a plan to steal the Rangers' energems. Plot * to be added Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) *Mark Wright - Dino Charge Silver Ranger (voice) *Marissa Stott - Beauticruel (voice) *Elizabeth Dowden - Kaylee *Sophia Huybens - Britney Baines Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), T-Rex Super, Stego + Tricera + T-Rex (Tri-Stego Formation), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para + Para (Dino Steel), Para + Para (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera + Tricera (Dino Morpher Blast), Dino Drive, Tricera (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera + Stego + Raptor (Lightning Final Strike), Dino Drive, Ptera (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Titano (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Silver Ranger – N/A *Titano Zord – N/A Errors *During the first morph when Koda, Ivan, Riley, Tyler, and Chase say "Unleash the power", the word "power" echoes strangely twice before their helmets form. *During the final morph, Riley's box doesn't feature Riley. Instead, it showed Koda's morph, displaying two Kodas on screen. *When Kaylee finds out that Chase is the Black Ranger, the rangers perform their Dinosaur Might movements, but they're saying "Power Rangers Dino Super Charge" instead of the usual phrase which is "Dinosaur Might, ready to fight!" *In new footage, Beauticruel has the standard brown chestpiece that all Vivix wear, but has a pink one with a collar in Sentai footage. *The T-Rex Super Charge Ranger in Tri-Stego Formation shot three blasts, one each of red, black, and pink. *While preparing to load the Dino Super Drive Saber with Dino Chargers, the Para Charger and the Raptor Charger both had Red Tyrannosaurus emblems on them. *In the Megazord, Chase was in Tyler's spot, even though Tyler was present. Notes *This episode, centered on the Black Ranger, featured a Megazord formation involving the Ptera Zord and the Pink Ranger's zord, the Tricera Zord. In reverse, an earlier episode, centered on the Pink Ranger, featured a Megazord formation involving the Ptera Zord and the Black Ranger's zord, the Para Zord. *The costume used to disguise Britney while she was in Beauticruel's body was one of the ghost costumes worn by the rangers in The Ghostest With the Mostest. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Dino Super Charge episodes